Need Your Touch
by alwayskayla
Summary: After a tough day all Tony wants is to spend the night in bed with the man he loves. Gibbs/DiNozzo SLASH. Don't like, don't read, don't hate.


I keep trying to write a Gibbs/DiNozzo story but I can't seem to make it past the first page. I want to be original, but I can't figure out a way to get them together without doing something that's already been done a hundred times. So, I decided to write an "already in a relationship" ficlet to get me in the frame of mind. I've been reading Tibbs for a good while and I'm just in love with the pairing.

If you love Tibbs as much as me please follow me on twitter so we can chat sometime :) always_kayla (that's two _ )

Warnings:

1. If you haven't figured it out, this is SLASH and rated M for hot and sweatiness.

2. Also rated M because I like curse words.

3. **This # contains a spoiler! Run away now or skip down to below this paragraph if you want to remain spoiler free!**

Set post season 10 so anything spoiler-wise is up for grabs (except I'm ASSUMING that all our friends come back with jobs and lives intact (except maybe Ziva…I'd be okay with not having her around. )). I wrote that little note before today's news… I won't lie, I am quite thrilled that Ziva will be leaving, but I know a lot of people who are very upset and I feel terrible for them. If it were Tony leaving, I would be heartbroken. I feel for you all!

**Spoiler over. :)**

I don't own or profit from NCIS.

This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine. Also, my "r" key is messed up. I have to mash it really hard or it doesn't happen. I edit, but if any words don't really go with the sentence, try adding an "r" somewhere. Lol. Okay.

After the longest A/N ever, I think that should cover it. Let's get this smut party started.

Tony was seething. His fists were balled at his sides and he was pacing in the stopped elevator. After the reaming Vance had just given him over something that wasn't even his damn fault and basically threatening his career if he didn't do as Vance said, he was ready to punch a wall or a face if he came in contact with the wrong person.

"_What exactly were you thinking, DiNozzo? You may have blown the entire op, and for what? You worried Gibbs is gonna take away play time later?"_

_ "You have no right, Vance. You _know _Gibbs and I keep our relationship out of the workplace. He treats me no differently than any other agent on his team and although it might surprise you, we don't do a whole lot of taking work home. We keep our professional lives out of our personal lives. It's been that way for four years now, and you know it."_

_ "So then why did you change the plan at the last minute? You and Gibbs almost got five agents killed!"_

_ "I made a decision based on the available information. The original plan was to attack from the rear, but when we got to the house the rear wasn't as accessible as we thought. Gibbs pointed that fact out and we agreed that entering from the south side was ideal. There was no way we could have known they had that entrance rigged! You know we both feel like shit that a call we made sent one of our guys to the hospital, but you also know it wasn't our fault."_

_ "It just looks to me like the two of you could make better decisions if your judgment wasn't clouded."_

_ "My _judgment_ is crystal clear. Sir." Tony's voice was low and his teeth clenched._

_ "It best stay that way. You're aware if I see any evidence to the contrary I will transfer you so fast you won't know what's happening. Gibbs is also reaching retirement age, and I'm keeping that in mind as well."_

_ "I'm aware." Tony wasn't going to flinch. He was done talking. "Finished?"_

_ "Send Gibbs up if you see him."_

Tony hadn't seen any of the people he passed on his way to the elevator. He stormed out of Vance's office and stopped the elevator just after it had started its descent. Vance _knew_ they had kept their relationship out of the office. The fuck up today hadn't been his fault. If they'd sent the team in from the back they would've spooked the target inside the house. Going in from the south was the best option.

He was angrier because he was worried that Vance was right. Was his judgment clouded? Were they putting McGee and Ziva in danger every day? They had taken pride in their ability to keep their job separate, but wasn't this always inevitable? Despite how he felt inside, his pacing had slowed and his fists relaxed slightly as he flipped the elevator back to life. When it stopped on the lower floor, Gibbs was waiting for him. He'd seen Tony storm out of Vance's office and heard the elevator halt, so after having his own quick chat with Vance, making it clear that he and Tony made the best decision they could have, he went to the elevator door to wait for him. As the doors opened and Tony looked up to see Gibbs calm face he visibly relaxed. He stepped back to let Gibbs in and they flipped the emergency switch once again.

"Don't worry about Vance." Gibbs said as he placed his hands on either side of the wall that Tony was leaned heavily against.

"Are we losing our perspective?"

"What? No, Tony. We keep our personal lives out of the field. We've done it for four years. Nothing's changed."

Tony held Gibbs' gaze, wanting to believe him.

"Extremely dangerous undercover op… I fit the cover better but McGee is a close second. Who do you send?"

"I send you. I've done it before, Tone. This is what we do. You can take care of yourself. I can't promise I won't be here worried sick, but if you're the man for the job, I'll still send you."

Tony chuckled, "Do you ever wish we were accountants?"

"Every damn day," Gibbs smiled.

Tony encircled Gibbs' waist and pulled him in for a searing kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, Tony. Always."

"Reports are done and we're in overtime. Can we go home? I need you out of this suit so I can touch you," he spoke frankly, "Let's fuck all night and sleep in tomorrow," their foreheads were resting against each other as Tony growled.

"Always a romantic," Gibbs teased even as his erection pressed into Tony's.

"I don't think Junior is complaining," Tony leered down Gibbs body.

Gibbs flipped the emergency stop off and the elevator doors opened. Barely pausing to say their goodbyes, Gibbs and Tony grabbed their belongings and headed for the garage. Gibbs got them home in what was most likely record time, but had some slight trouble getting the door open. Probably because there was a beautiful man's hands touching him everywhere at once.

They finally burst through the door, but they didn't make it very far. Gibbs slammed Tony against the door and quickly divested him of his shirt and tie. Tony toed his shoes and socks off while he pushed the blazer off Gibbs' shoulders and ridded him of his shirt as well. Tony pushed Gibbs back and then grabbed his hand, leading him to their bedroom. Eyes locked in a timeless battle, Gibbs backed Tony down the hall and steered him into the bedroom. As his knees hit the bed, Tony fell back on his elbows and leered at Gibbs as he made quick work of his belt and the almost-too-tight jeans that had been driving him crazy _all_ day long. You could only see that ass so many times before thoughts of fucking it consumed your mind. Gibbs sank to his knees and Tony's head fell back as the cold room disappeared and he was engulfed in white-hot heat. Gibbs knew him so very well. He knew all his nuances and exactly where to touch him to make him crazy… make him fly. He licked and sucked and swirled his tongue as his fingers began roughly probing his lover.

Stars. Tony saw actual stars when Gibbs' calloused fingertips found his prostate. He arched off the bed and twisted the sheets in his hands. Gibbs just grinned. He _loved_ seeing Tony like this and knowing that he was the cause of such ecstasy.

"F-fuc-kk," Tony panted as Gibbs released him with a wet "pop" and let his fingers slide out of his body, "damn it, Jethro. Get up here and fuck me."

"Nah. 'M not done down here yet," he sank back to the apex of Tony's thighs and licked behind his balls while he trapped his dick in his strong hand and began to work it up and down. Licking lower, he sent Tony into a dizzying haze when he circled his tongue around the tight ring of muscle that his fingers had just left. Tony squirmed in delight and muttered incoherent curses as Gibbs made circle after circle over the highly sensitive area.

Deciding Tony probably couldn't take much more, Gibbs licked his lips and stood to crawl up Tony's sweating and panting body.

"You tryin' to kill me?" Tony asked when Gibbs had settled against him, their bodies crushed together with every possible inch of skin touching.

"You complaining?"

"Never."

Gibbs covered Tony's lips with his own in a searing kiss as Tony's fingers tangled in his silver hair. Tony slipped a hand down to Gibbs' painfully hard cock and guided him to his tight ass. Gibbs surged forward and Tony met him. Tony held onto Gibbs' upper arms for his sanity as Gibbs began an almost punishing rhythm. After all the teasing, it wouldn't be long for either of them. Tony bit Gibbs shoulder when he felt Gibbs slamming into his prostate over and _over_. God, it was amazing how perfectly they fit together. Gibbs growled and latched onto Tony's neck marking him as well. That did it for Tony. He arched into Gibbs and came with a growl coating both of their chests. Gibbs followed seconds later and he shot his seed deep inside of Tony.

Bodies spent and minds fuzzy, they collapsed in a heap on the bed. After catching their breath, Gibbs fetched a wet cloth from the bathroom and cleaned each of them up and turned the light off before climbing back in bed beside Tony. Their arms found their way around each other and their lips met again in numerous light and sweet kisses. Tony smiled into Gibbs' lips and they both laughed lightheartedly. After all, being in love with your best friend was a happy affair.

"Goodnight, Jethro. Love you."

"Night, Tony. Love you, too." Another quick kiss before Tony turned over and Gibbs pulled him flush against his chest. It took merely seconds before they fell asleep entangled with one another.

End.

A/N: Feedback is love. Thank you for reading!

Kayla


End file.
